


Asking For It

by Stealthtable



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Verbal Humiliation, M/M, Mischief, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Sometimes you've gotta be straightforward about what you want.





	Asking For It

Magnus is sitting on the sofa, looking over a diagram. This shelf is gonna be perfect for holding ducks. He doesn’t notice Taako behind him until a sock lands gently on his head as Taako stops levitating it. He pulls it off, and another sock plops onto his head to replace it. He pulls that one off too and sets it down on the coffee table.

“Taako, seriously?” Magnus asks as Taako lands another sock on his head. “What are you doing?”

“Tryna see how many socks I can drop on your head before you get pissed, duh,” Taako replies, dropping a sock back into the basket of clean laundry he is in no way interested in folding. “Three, apparently, good to know,” he smirks, walking around the sofa.

“Could you not? I mean, what do you even want?” Magnus asks, slightly irritated.

“I’m bored,” Taako complains.

“Why don’t you come up with something to do then, like maybe folding these socks instead of putting them on my head?”

“I did come up with something,” Taako explains, “but you decided you didn’t like it after only three socks, so I guess that’s out and it’s up to you to come up with a new idea, genius.”

“Taako, seriously—“

Taako flops dramatically over Magnus’s lap. “Oh, I’m a naughty boy, perhaps I need a spanking,” he intones, trying not to giggle as he wriggles his ass temptingly.

Magnus stifles a chuckle. It’s hard to be irritated with a cute, goofy elf in your lap. Magnus gives the wriggling bottom a firm pat. “Like this?” he asks, “is that what you want, naughty boy?”

“Oh, it hurts! It hurts so bad you big, mean bully! Have mercy, please, I’ll be a good boy!” Taako hollers sarcastically. Magnus laughs. “Come on, Magnus,” he whines, “pleeeeeeeeease?”

Magnus chuckles again and rubs Taako’s ass gently. “Like this?” he asks, “you want it rough like this?”

“Magnuuuuuus,” Taako pleads, grinding against Magnus’s thigh, “I’ve got a safe word and everything, come on, I’m literally asking for it,” he says, kicking his feet on the floor and wriggling harder under Magnus’s gentle rubbing.

Magnus grins. All this wriggling is starting to make him hard, and he can feel Taako growing hard against his leg, too. He pinches Taako’s ass right where it meets his thigh. Taako squeaks. “So like this, huh? Punish Taako and call him a naughty boy? Last chance to bail; I’m not gonna let you off easy,” he warns, rubbing Taako’s ass again.

Taako grins. “Oh, I’m counting on it, big fella, lemme have—OW!” Taako yelps as Magnus yanks his leggings and underpants to his knees and delivers a hard swat right where he’d just pinched.

Magnus laughs again and follows it up with a second swat. Taako yelps again. “I told you I wasn’t going easy on you,” Magnus teases, spanking Taako hard every few seconds and making the elf squeal and wriggle in his lap.

“Owwwww, Magnuuuuuus,” Taako whines, grabbing onto Magnus’s calf tightly.

“Taakooooooooo,” Magnus mocks in the same whiny tone. He continues on, undeterred by Taako’s protests. “You asked for it,” he points out, “now, I have some questions,” he says, pausing a moment and tangling his free hand in Taako’s hair. “Have you been a naughty boy?” he asks, punctuating the question with a hard swat.

“Ahh—ow, yeeeessss,” Taako wails, kicking his legs to try to get some relief for his burning cheeks. Magnus can feel Taako’s hard length against his leg. He’s clearly very turned on.

“While we’re here, let’s talk about dropping socks on my head,” Magnus says with another swat, “you gonna do that anymore or you gonna be a good boy?”

“I’ll be good! I’ll be a fuckin’ saint, I promise!” Taako shrieks, twisting and trying to wriggle clear off Magnus’s lap. Magnus gives his hair a yank, and Taako wails.

“Hold still or I’ll pull it again,” Magnus warns. Taako immediately wriggles every part of his body.

Magnus bursts out laughing. “You kinky little bastard,” he teases, yanking Taako’s hair again and giving him another swat. Taako moans. “You’re getting off on every bit of this, aren’t you? Maybe I should skip building this shelf and carve you a paddle so I can really give it to you good. I could personalize it! What should it say: ‘Naughty Boys Get Spankings’ or ‘For Taako’s Naughty Tushie’?”

Taako falls silent. Magnus looks at him curiously. Taako starts to make a low humming sound, and Magnus drops the handful of hair and rubs Taako’s back gently, mildly alarmed. “Taako, what is it? Remember, you have your safe word if you need to stop,” he says nervously.

“I’m tryna figure out what I want on the paddle,” Taako replies with a smirk, “they’re both very good.”

Magnus laughs again, hard. “You horny little brat!” he cries playfully, giving Taako a final swat and hauling him up into his lap, “what am I gonna do with you?”

“You could fuck me,” Taako suggests, straddling Magnus and reaching down to squeeze the bulge in his pants. “This has been poking at me the whole time, who’s the kinky bastard now?”

Magnus shudders as Taako palms his cock. He’s right, Magnus is very hard. Taako scoots back down over Magnus’s knee, reaches under the sofa and retrieves a bottle of lube. He pops back up and shakes it in Magnus’s face.

“When did that get there?” Magnus asks, bewildered.

“I didn’t expect the sock game to last very long,” Taako smirks. He tugs at Magnus’s pants. “You gonna let me have this or what, big guy?”

Magnus loosens his pants and works them down, still balancing Taako in his lap. Taako pulls his own sweatshirt off, then starts undoing Magnus’s buttons, and Magnus shrugs out of his shirt.

“Bend back over,” Magnus instructs, “let me get you lubed up.”

Taako bends back over Magnus’s knee, and Magnus opens the bottle of lube. Just as Taako think he’s about to feel the cold lube against his hole, Magnus raises his hand high and lands one last swat right across the center of Taako’s ass. Taako howls in surprise. “What was that for?” he demands, twisting around to face Magnus.

Magnus chuckles. “Just to remind you that you’re still a horny little brat,” he says, coating Taako’s hole with lube and gently pressing a finger inside.

Taako moans. Magnus gently fucks Taako with his finger, then adds a second finger, making sure he’s good and slick. He pats Taako’s ass. “Ready, “ he says, slicking up his own cock with lube.

Taako steps out of his leggings and underwear and clambers up onto Magnus’s lap, slowly easing himself down onto Magnus’s cock and hissing as he feels himself stretch to take it in. 

Magnus moans. “Oh, Taako, you feel so good,” he murmurs. He takes Taako’s cock in his hand and bucks his hips, making Taako squeak.

Taako wraps his arms around Magnus’s neck and begins to ride him in earnest, Magnus stroking him in rhythm. Taako digs his nails into Magnus’s back as he goes faster, taking Magnus to the hilt.

Magnus looks at Taako, with his hair flying as he bounces up and down. He’s so beautiful like this, full of Magnus’s cock and about to come undone. Magnus grips Taako’s hip with one hand and strokes him with the other as the he gets closer and closer to the edge.

“Taako,” he groans, “I’m gonna come, I’m almost there—“

Taako squeezes Magnus tight and bounces down hard, and that sends Magnus over the edge. He comes hard inside Taako with a cry, and Taako follows a moment later, making a mess of Magnus’s broad chest. Taako slides off of Magnus and settles in his lap. The two sit panting for a moment, foreheads together and sticky.

After a couple of minutes, Taako lifts his head and kisses Magnus, pushing back a stray lock of hair. He reaches behind him to the coffee table and retrieves the socks, holding one out to Magnus. “Good enough for highschool, right my man?” he smirks.

Magnus chuckles. “Gross,” he replies, “good enough til I can scrub you down in the shower, I guess.”

Taako grins and hops off of Magnus’s lap, pulling him along to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what? Here comes a new year, this is apparently who I am now. Have some shameless Taagnus spanking smut and holler in the comments if you want.


End file.
